The subject matter of this application generally relates to gutters and more particularly to an adapter between a gutter and a downspout.
Rain gutters around the perimeter of the roof of a house commonly become clogged or jammed with various debris including leaves, needles, shingle sand, and other materials that fall onto the gutter. The accumulation of such debris impairs the ability of the gutter to channel water, thus gutters typically must be cleaned frequently. To address this issue, gutter debris barrier systems, or gutter guards, have been introduced to prevent debris from collecting within the gutter. The goal of gutter guards is to prevent debris from entering the gutter while still maintaining water flow through the gutter guard and into the gutter, such that water is not dripping down the outside of the gutter, and ultimately the building.
Typically a gutter barrier system will include a screen over the gutter with multiple apertures through or around the screen. The size of the apertures is selected to balance the need for a sufficient flow of water into the gutter against the need to prevent debris from flowing through the apertures. Thus, many such barrier systems will still allow debris to fall into the gutter.
One particular place at which debris typically accumulates in a gutter is at the opening in the bottom of the gutter, through which water pours into the downspout. Specifically, pine needles and other such debris will typically catch on edges surrounding the opening, and debris will accumulate over time.
What is desired, therefore, is an improved apparatus that prevents the accumulation of debris in a gutter.